


Victory Cheer

by lulebell



Category: Fringe
Genre: AU, Amber Verse, Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is won but at the expensive of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 4.08.

After the storm, after everything finally stopped, stopped moving, stopped running, and they could all finally catch their breaths, the they realized they were one short. One lay fallen, somewhere near the last and final explosion, bleeding and gasping for air.

As if the world moved in slow motion sequences, a cry rang out, from two different people in unison and when they reached her broken, bleeding body, she shot Peter in the heart by asking for Lincoln.

He slunk away, trying to understand _what just happened_ , and Lincoln leaned over her body, held her hand, and kissed her forehead tenderly as she died. Peter watched, helpless and heartbroken; pieces of his own soul died with her, unwanted and unappreciated.

The battle was over, won at long last, but came at the expense of Olivia’s death and two men were left to float aimlessly through the void after the storm and after everything finally _stopped_.


End file.
